


车【赫海】苦——KTV 04

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [6]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: talk dirty to me





	车【赫海】苦——KTV 04

**Author's Note:**

> 注意上方标题  
> 接收我的预警
> 
>  
> 
> 三部曲 II 苦  
> 三部曲 I 骚 的后续  
> 全篇三部 情色伦理

04 【赫海】苦 talk dirty to me

平日里激切的男人现在侧着身体紧靠自己，好像不再急于抽插，只把耻骨前倾、大腿收紧，让柱体在洞穴里拨动了一番，才张开了一腿弓起，让粗硬陷入柔软，更向着深远缓慢推进。  
这动作轻缓，比不得二人过去的猛打强攻，可能是太过磨人，摇转得李东海倒比平日更战栗。他果真喜欢这般的袒露和刺激。那透粉的细椎被李赫宰捏在手上，也凑到他穴口顺着自己插入的茎体，往里一起推挤。冰凉附着在了灼热上——烫的肉柱和温的穴眼，两人都被激得颤动。便就带着这份寒气，李赫宰腾出阴茎再又灌注进去。下面躯体的撞击逐步叠加，上方的手指却在轻柔地摸抚这被两根柱身一起撑薄了的洞口。会不会很痛。穴眼里却毫不干涩，似乎都是他由此被激发出来的肠液在帮助润泽。  
他当然不会知道这是上一个人方才插捅而入的时候，顺着安全套裹进洞穴深处的滑液。此时体内的热流涌动起来，自然又包裹了下一根侵入的肉茎。  
幽光暗色下，面目不甚清晰，旁人更睡如死寂。李赫宰支高了男孩的腿，臀肌开始向他股间发力，连贯地保持着频率直到微微麻痹。穿梭在洞间，转换着节奏，保持着速率，牙齿隔着薄的贴身短袖，沾上了他软实的肩颈。专注地戳弄着，深浅地递换着，突地在这涩重弱亮的空气里，听到了他日下最期望听到的声音——喘息不再被男孩扼杀在喉咙里，呻吟比他以前跟别人结合的时候更荡漾悠扬，喘吟的两层音色在空气间缠绕交织，如同他们此刻的肉体。  
李赫宰的心如落石一沉，抽送登时停滞，他自他身后捏住了男孩终于挺立起来的柱体，胳膊跨过了他的手臂拦在胸骨，怀抱把男孩紧紧箍住，才松下了落在他肩膀的牙齿吻向他透凉的耳尖。喑哑的声音阻塞在嗓眼，也飘散如灯影：  
“我是谁？”音色同身体一样地战晃，他自己却不能更不愿发觉。  
气流在胸腔里乱窜，这声不平的疑虑就也涌向了泪腺再难为继，李东海闭紧了眼不让沉重的泪液自此滑落，僵冷如冰的手向后，抓上了对方热烫如烟的指，搅缠着移动，向着腹部滑游，抵紧了肚脐——已有轻微而不显察的凹凸。  
“李赫宰，你在这里。”话音缓沉却清甜，李赫宰恍惚间回忆，感到实在陌生，几乎从未得闻，即时的甜糯竟然超过了此前在自己面前最卖乖取巧的时刻。  
回流在二人间的急喘如狂浪骤风，向对方的肉身上肆意地急拍，热的浪回、冷的风反，各自再更加重了一波无从发泄的不耐。阴茎拽着臀肉一起紧收，肉骨的张弛是海面已无法再返程的船上之帆。因男孩的直白而升腾起来的狂躁，蒸到他嗓眼发干。层层的闷哼重而深了，李赫宰埋在李东海紧穴里的柱身也随着升腾的音色，抽拨远了再扎入最里。是以此来排解心口那团从此前就已然冲天的烈火繁焰，理智本身在难得更确切地薄淡。  
男孩的哼唱像开了阀门的洪流，蓄藏已久了一般，一次性地滔天喷涌。全是贴着嗓子内壁挤压摇颤出的乐音，粘稠的高调，软糯又绵甜，夹杂其间的是他依样抖动着的话语，  
“李赫宰……嗯…你…在肏我……”  
声声都在同更猛力的撞击交换。侵入到底，火热的柱身强戳，使这才刚被开拓过的甬道收缩得更为激进，作势要封锁扣留这个人的这根粗长的肉茎。猛喘重吟的声啸交错间，彼此性欲的魇魔大概同在嬉笑：李赫宰跟那些男人也许没什么不同了，性本来理当如此，何必人为地再两相增添过多的苦涩。  
开了戒的男孩已再难收止，头脑被晃到空旷，环境和过往都不能再留意，大概都不能切实地分辨这场酣畅性事里同自己交绕缠接的主体，只是顺应了最好的梦境，填补了混杂着呼噜声的寂静：  
“赫啊…顶得…好深了……”小腿支起，是为了将后庭更彻底地暴露予人。肚皮上缠绕的手指被李东海扣死，往着皮肉内部推压，仿佛就此便可透过表皮和筋肉，触到对方柱身的形状，摸清他梦里未具名的肌理。身后的李赫宰难免更加燥动了，他明白自身其实早已入醉，远先于体感和觉悟。醉的更从不是酒，正是这此刻低声嘶鸣的男人。  
“赫宰……我…不行了……”两人大腿都大张开平行，男孩的臀部还自主地向后蠕动，腰肢跟对方脱离开一截又收拢到贴紧。洞穴被顶至深处，乳尖也被掐捏出锐痛。清醒到极致的浑噩，靠向最近最紧，李东海顿然将动作缓停，脸向后倒去，想听清男人因自己而发扬的激昂和亢奋，那样一波波的喘，从鼻孔和嘴中喷发到自己的面颊侧颈。  
李赫宰咬上了他的耳，那些骚浪的真言也好像因为这轻微的疼痛更竭力地不绝传送，  
“赫宰怎么…嗯……每次都…这么厉害。”李东海落下的那截小腿开始在沙发上胡乱地搓蹬，皮革被刮蹭出尖锐和缓闷的交响。腰腹的肌肉被他刻意放松了，要最清晰地体味和纪念后人的穿刺捣弄；还未到最里，菊穴也开始夹紧，目的明确地要阻挡它的抽拨分离。  
这些性爱里他最想听到他吐口的言语浇散在耳了，李赫宰下体更坦荡地肏动着他，心里却附和着这抽送的节奏一锤一重，那么钝痛，麻得阴茎更加蓬勃，就在李东海的穴眼中又胀大了一圈。  
“太大了，赫…啊……轻一点…”这甜辣的男孩便也立马奉上了直白露骨的回应。  
李赫宰听着这些理当助兴的称赞和鼓励，手掌掐捏他后脖的软肉，以此为着力，未有迟疑的肆虐更加不停。这些到底是不是他的即兴创作来执意奉承和吹捧，乃至遥控自己像活体的带温度的性爱玩具，他已经分不清了，好像更不想去区分。他激切的点大概在于这些轻慢放浪的语音，句句都含着自己的名。  
李东海做到了，尽然活在了最荒诞的春梦里，喘叫都要淫浪放荡，来表达对他整副躯壳的渴望。这些往日未敢吐露予他听闻的，此刻却声声都如针刺入李赫宰的耳里。  
下体已经研磨出火，撞击摩擦让皮质的沙发表面也颇为滑稽地吱嘎。身旁大批的听众还在僵死一般的熟睡之中，染了酒精的夸张鼾声响彻回旋，更像是为他们的碰撞击打节拍。李赫宰撇过头去向四周探望了，嘴巴大张的男女倒睡随意，即便意识不能清醒，也已有几人伸手触上了性的器官，在梦里自发地磨拭自我。原来他跟海，也做了别人春梦的背景音。  
那波盛开于心的燥火不甘不悦，也再一次向周身窜袭，更旺盛了下体的冲击。  
“还是最喜欢……嗯…跟赫做了……啊…”他的小辣椒还嫌弃这焰火燎灼他不够，像被赫宰的冲劲也反过来激励了，音色比起初都更黏腻浓厚。伴着动物幼崽一样地哼唧，东海紧握的手放开了男人的指骨，却不是向自己的茎体行进，伸到了臀后把对方的股尖压紧，是协同着助力他向自己的更深处插送。  
指在润湿的衣层外滑行，摸他紧抵自己臀肉的大腿，动作绽放的电火灼打着，声浪已然不够盛放，手揉到他皮肤表层，掐捏得狠厉，绷紧成块的肌肉实际推揉不开。却使他更确切地感受到了他贯穿自己的力。  
动作间李东海的身体逐渐被推送震荡到远处，两人上身的空隙稍作显现，又即刻被男人大力地拽回抹灭，手臂勒在他的前脖向自己的身前压迫。沙发猛烈地震荡，气囊像腾云一样棉厚地承载着又松懈。棕色的皮革上除了男孩情动置顶处手指抠挠翻出的细绒，还有不知来源的咸辛却无理的泪。  
李赫宰憋闷的嘶吼出了声音，更带呻吟。两双腿都撑高了，逐渐地也把男孩抬升在空气里。全力入侵的时候他磨拭着，揉捏他滑腻暖热的一截小腿。唇口缺失了牵绊而陡生空落，便径直朝向他脖间吸舔着再深吮。嘴唇从耳后到肩头，落下长窜的水泽，也依旧不停难腻。欢爱的蚀骨，不尽在于一根性器的悦动。  
喘息因执意的舔吻也压抑了，李赫宰反而变成了一场交欢中间里更加消声沉默的那个。海面对别人就是这样的吧，这正是他不想让自己看到的面目。今天却又为何让自己全然地知晓了。  
“肏烂了……就不去…找别人了吧？”他舔舐着耳骨和脖颈，熟稔地用唇舌摩挲每一颗的红印，这份殷红他人再不可得，如今业已成为他最爱吞吃的莓果。  
东海贴附在他前方，也不能看到后人的表情，那人也发觉不了他潮红的面上清亮的泪痕。唯有疼痛在声张在告诉，男人咬上了自己肩头。津液将绵T的一角润湿，跟他身上此刻所有的穿搭一样，都是李赫宰自己的衣。男孩咬紧了唇，不能让抽泣再过于地昭彰：  
“嗯……你…把我肏烂吧。”声声不过淫糜的空言，字字都戳痛了两人的心。  
这床笫的俏皮话已不再是什么爽彻的激励，却彼此都滥用起来，如同性的本身，只因彼此都以为是对方最习惯和喜爱的方式，不加其他尝试，已认定再无其他更好的交流。  
身旁睡尸的呼吸开始塞重，也许逐渐从深度的睡眠里抽离，也许是在不自知里闭眼欣赏着这声效的冶艳。他们听不出更不能体会，此间掩藏的困厄和悲戚。  
“赫啊……射在…我里面…好不好？”男孩下了最后通牒一样，终于不再讲话，粉嫩的薄唇几乎被他咬破，那身后的男人此时最想品尝的地方沁上了血，明日间应当更加触目惊心。  
李赫宰没有言语回应，只是捣送更迅疾，皮革和皮肤都将磨薄了，滚热又通红着。当然好，当然想把你灌满。巴不得喂到你肚子撑胀，让所有人都知道我们的纠缠。  
脖子上的细肉被男人叼在口中，示意一样，李东海闭紧了双眼堵截了泪水，终于艰难地转过头，面向了他从以前到现在都最为喜欢的人。暗色里两双眼犹如明星，在蓝空里炫亮地对照。而星辰相互交辉，相隔却总有万里。男孩反手勾缠到赫宰的颈项，迫不及待地，那微胀的嫣红就被男人即刻咬住了，近似要吞咽下肚，姿态如此是把对方吮吸出味以铭刻入骨。唇舌交接得畅然，粘贴揉捻得柔滑，试图在舌的博弈中，就击破所有的犹疑不安。裹缠着绵柔而不息，到底轻易便将怀中的男孩麻痹，最终颠落下他再难收束的下身白浪跟上口液津。  
咬住了他的舌巅，抵紧了他的臀骨，赫宰下体的肌肉全部收束到硬直，也随了他的节奏释放在这口有意无意间搅紧了的洞穴里。  
恣肆地缠斗已若在光天化日，外盖的衣料几次滑落，都被李赫宰及时地扯回来盖紧了那交合的一隅。  
他防备着要遮蔽怀中的男孩，却未留心那粉塞滚落到地的咚咚，更不能察觉到隔着两张沙发的对面，黄色的连衣裙上，一双棕色的眼朝着合衣竖躺的二人，惶悸的闪烁持续不停。  
而他的东海在这场操弄的途中，早已承受着冲撞，泪痕满面地勾出浅笑，与她正正地对视上。

**Author's Note:**

> 04丧虐之处在哪我实在清楚  
> 因为写他们的我疼得也酸涩  
> 但03当时是被强制分割过的  
> 大家即时的印象和我整体的观感确有不同  
>    
> 我行文只在努力贴合性格情形  
> 所有的浅相识和深联系都是一场不一定显形的缠斗  
> 时而过程显得轻快是由于被选择呈现得简单
> 
> 而阅读的人本就有选择易或难的权利  
> 转身或者沉浸
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢反馈  
> 实为勉励


End file.
